Rescue Me
by PrincessxShawn
Summary: Shawn was really starting to believe that the cops were taking advantage of him. I mean really. Who actually needed a psychic at a bank robbery? The culprits? Yeah, standing right over there. The crime? Uh... robbing a bank? When? Right about... now?
1. Bad Day

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Psych

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own Psych. Steve Franks does. He is amazing. I love him...

* * *

Shawn Spencer was having a completely and utterly bad day. And he certainly had had better days before. Much, much better days. Today he had woken up after a night with little sleep only to have a pounding headache, and then only to have the Chief of Police promptly call with a new case. They were seriously beginning to take advantage of him over there. Who really needed a psychic at a bank robbery in progress for Pete's sake? The culprits? Yeah, right over there, ten feet away, robbing a bank. The crime? Uh, robbing a bank. When? Right about… now. Why? Presumably for all of the money they had been stuffing into large bags. Now really, was that so hard? But no, for whatever reason in her blonde little head, the Chief had called for him and his partner in crime, Burton "Gus" Guster.

And suddenly things became so much more difficult. One of the three robbers had stupidly decided to try and shoot someone in a bank half filled with police officers. But Head Detective Carlton Lassiter was faster, shooting the robber down. Well this didn't settle all too well with the other robbers. One went crazy, grabbing onto the nearest police officer and pressing a gun to their head.

Detective Juliet O' Hara was probably not having the best day either. Of course, having a gun pressed to one's head is usually cause for at least a little stress.

Ah, but now we are getting ahead of ourselves. Why don't we start back at the beginning. Back to the beginning of what would become a very entertaining weekend.

* * *

**PRESENTING**

**RESCUE ME  
BY  
PRINCESSxSHAWN**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE  
BAD DAY**

* * *

I hadn't woken up with such a headache in a long, long time. The ringing in my head only became more annoying and more painful with the presence of a loud ringing sound. Head still buried in my pillow, I flung my arm out, smacking the snooze button. Maybe now the rampaging elephants inside my head would stop their poorly dancing of the mamba. But the loud ringing continued. Aggravated, I peered out from the depths of my comfy pillow. My hand was still slumped over the innocent alarm clock. Using my Shawn-Vision, I realized the incessant ringing noise was not coming from my turned off alarm clock. Ah, the phone.

A little more awake now as the ringing continued, I slouched out of my bed, moving slowly from my bedroom. My feet dragged across the carpeted floor, I reached clumsily for the nearby phone that sat on my dresser drawers. The phone rang on and on, whoever calling determined to get a hold of me.

Picking up the phone, I numbly pressed it to the side of my face.

"Hello?" I grunted into the receiver.

"Spencer?" a sharp, angry voice came.

"Lassiter? Is that you?" I asked, groaning. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Detective Lassiter seemed to pause on the other line as if checking his watch. "It's almost twelve-thirty in the afternoon Spencer," came the reply. "Besides, the Chief wants you to meet us at Seventeenth on State Street."

I frowned, trying to think. "Isn't that the bank?"

"Yes, and the Chief wants you and your partner to meet us there as soon as possible."

"Why didn't you just say you wanted to meet us at the bank? Why did you have to give the whole address? It's not like I don't know where the bank is Lassiesue."

Lassiter simply hung up.

Numbly, I placed the receiver back onto the main base. Frowning softly, I scratched my head.

"Aww man."

* * *

"What does the Chief want us at the bank for?" Gus asked, turning onto State Street in his little blue car. Gus sat in the driver's seat of his blue company car, as usual, and I half slept in the seat beside him.

"I have no idea," I replied, my eyes closed. "Lassie was very rude to me this morning over the phone. Oh man, my head is killing me. But oh no, Mr. Pharmaceutical-salesman won't share any of his aspirin." I raised my hand, placing it over my forehead. "I think I have a fever."

"You don't have a fever Shawn, you're fine. And you're not supposed to share medicine with other people Shawn. It's illegal," Gus snapped back.

I sighed. "How many times do I have to explain it to you Billowing Bear Burton, aspirin doesn't count."

"Yes it does Shawn. And don't call me that!"

"Fine, how about Burton, the Bounding Bambi?"

"No Shawn."

"Ballerina Buffalo Burton?"

Gus didn't reply.

"Oh, how about Bouncing Burton Buns? Dude, you could totally write a song about that!"

"Shawn I swear…" Gus warned.

"Dude look!" I suddenly exclaimed, pointing out the window. Gus quickly slowed the car, quickly pulling into a nearby parking spot. We had arrived at the bank. But instead of seeing the Chief, Lassiter, and the other detective, Juliet, it seemed that the entire police force had decided to take up residence outside of the bank.

"It looks like its being robbed," Gus commented, swiftly undoing his seatbelt and slipping out of the car. I followed suit. We hastily made our way up to the front of the bank. Standing guard outside of the main doors stood the most lovable officer on the force, Officer Buzz McNab.

"McNab!" I cried, grinning. "Hey man, what's going on?"

McNab smiled as we approached. "There's a big heist going on in there. The Chief said for you two to go on in, but not to make any trouble."

Gus frowned. "But why does she need a psychic at a bank robbery?"

McNab merely shrugged, ushering us in.

Without delay we pushed our way through the heavy wooden doors, trying our hardest not to invoke the wrath of any robber or the Chief for that matter. The scene within the bank was intense. The bank was a particularly large bank. Teller booths lined the back wall with desks filling in the empty space throughout the middle. On any regular day, workers would be standing behind the booths, working at the desks, helping any customers. But it was not a regular day. Most of the tellers were crouched behind their booths, except for two. A man and a woman stood bravely together behind one, the man supporting the frightened woman. For in front of them stood a large man dressed in all black. A ski mask covered his head, the black gloves holding a gun, pointing directly at them.

But yet there was more. Most of the workers who had been working at the desks had already been ushered out. But a few remained, two more men in black standing near them. Two more guns pointed directly at them.

The police filled the rest of the bank in. There were about twenty of the officers in blue, guns drawn and pointed. Leading the group of blue stood three figures in the front. I could just barely make out one of the forms. The one with long blonde hair. My heart practically sunk.

The closest officer, or rather detective in this case, to the two robbers was none other than Detective Juliet O' Hara. The cute, blonde detective, who had had my eyes since she transferred to Santa Barbara a little over a year ago, had her gun drawn and pointed, her eyes narrowed and her jaw set. Even in her seriousness was she cute.

About fifteen feet behind her stood the other detective and Chief of Police. Detective Carlton Lassiter, his salt and pepper hair in top form as usual, seemed to be negotiating with one of the robbers. And Chief Karen Vick stood in fury, watching and waiting.

I tugged silently at Gus' shoulder, motioning for us to move closer. Creeping on our tip toes quietly, we began to inch around the barricade of police officers. We moved to the side wall of the bank, having a great view now and still standing slightly in police protection.

"Put the guns down!" Lassiter was shouting. The robber near the tellers shook his head.

"Come any closer and we'll kill these people!" the robber cried, motioning to the two tellers.

"Just put the guns down!" Lassiter tried again. And then things got out of hand.

"Never!" one of the other robbers cried suddenly, motioning foreword toward Juliet, his finger moving toward the trigger. My heart flew to my throat as the sudden loud explosion ricocheted off the bank walls. But Juliet wasn't the one to crumble to the ground. She ducked down, moving forward to the right, covering one of the nearby bank workers. Instead, the robber who had tried to shoot her arched backward, crashing into the ground, his own bullet never even fired. Detective Lassiter hadn't batted an eye. But the other robbers had.

"Joey!" the other robber, the one with the tellers, suddenly cried.

"No!" screamed the closer robber. Reaching out suddenly, he grabbed Juliet, pulling her away from the worker she had been protecting. Gasping in surprise as he grabbed her, Juliet tried to struggle. But the man quickly knocked away her gun, pressing his own to her temple. Everyone froze.

"Teddy..." the other robber groaned.

The robber known as Teddy shook his head. "Don't move or I'll shoot her! I swear! You... you monster! You killed my brother!"

"Teddy just let her go before they kill you next!" the robber cried.

But Teddy just continued to shake his head. "No Rick. We're taking her and the money." Teddy suddenly declared. Moving slowly, Teddy pulled Juliet with him as he moved toward the back of the bank, and the exit.

Rick removed his gun from its watch of the two tellers who swiftly ducked beneath the booth, and crossed over to the exit door.

Teddy quickly crossed the remaining space, his gun still pinned to Juliet's head. Despite having the gun pressed to her head, Juliet remained calm. Or at least, she seemed calm to Lassiter. But I knew better. I knew that look in her eyes, I had seen it before, and it was tearing me apart.

"Follow us, make any move, or anything and she dies. We shall be in contact." Teddy slipped through the door, pulling Juliet through with them. The look in her eyes...

"Jules..." I murmured unconsciously, taking a few steps forward.

Rick's eyes suddenly grew wide as he saw me move foreword. In the blink of any eye his gun was up, pointing at me. Another loud explosion sound erupted throughout the bank. But this time, it wasn't from Lassiter's gun. And this time, the robber didn't crumble to the ground.

This time it had been the robber's gun.

And this time, it had been Gus, that had crumbled to the ground.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Well hello again! How are you all doing this fine fine day! Well it's good to be back writing a Psych fanfic again. So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of _Rescue Me_. For some reason, I always seem to write such depressing and someone-getting-injured in the first chapters. Ah well. Anyways, I promise that the next chapter will be more entertaining in humorness at least.

Also, if you are reading this and haven't read my other Psych story, _Seeing is Believing_, you should really check it out. It was my first Psych story, and I'm sure you guys'll love it.

So I got the idea for this story after watching the Psych episode, _Meat is Murder, but Murder is Also Murder._ At the end, Juliet tells Gus and Shawn that the Chief wants them for a bank robbery. I was like, what? Why would they be needed for a bank robbery? And even in an episode from the previous season, the Chief tells them they are not needed at them. So I thought, what made this case the one exception? And _Rescue Me_ was born.

Now a little about the title. Obviously, the _Rescue Me_ is for Juliet since she'll need rescuing from the evil Teddy and Rick. But there is also another meaning there so, keep your eyes peeled. I stole the title from the television show, _Rescue Me_, but ah well.

Alrighty well I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. This story has already been planned out, and will only be five chapters. Yep-yeppers. Sorry, but I'm not a big fan of super long fanfics, writing them at least. I also think it would be crazy to try and write a super long Psych story. Anyways, five chapters only. But don't worry, I have a quite a few other good ideas. Also, don't forget to check out my profile for update info and maybe even a preview of the next chapter. I didn't add it here because I haven't written the next chapter yet.

Adios!

* * *

**Edit 9.01.08:** I had to change which tense I used, because I later decided I wanted the story from Shawn's perspective, rather than third person. I hope everything makes sense as this was a quick change. I will go through it later and have it more thoroughly checked.


	2. Long Day

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own Psych. Steve Franks does. He is amazing. I love him...

* * *

**PRESENTING**

**RESCUE ME  
BY  
PRINCESSxSHAWN**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO  
LONG DAY**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, light filtering in from some far off place. I blinked a few times, unsure of where exactly I was. The ceiling above me was made of the simple, plain tiles that could easily be removed. A slight pain in my neck caused me to shift. I glanced more around the simple room. I was lying on a burgundy couch. To my right was a large bed that contained a still form. Gus. And at the foot of the bed was some walk space before a chair was propped up against the wall. And situated in the chair was another still form, Lassiter. But someone was missing.

Juliet.

Damn.

The memories from the day before didn't necessarily come rushing back, but it was more as if the morning fog had finally drifted. The call from the Chief. Driving over to the bank. The stillness, the tension of the room. The brother dying. Juliet getting caught. My step forward... Gus falling. Rushing to Gus. The medics, the ambulance driving off. The long surgery. The lucky news, he was alive. He was well. Just let him sleep. And myself finally collapsing on the couch of Gus' room from exhaustion. But Lassiter's still form in the chair only seemed to enhance the exhaustion we had all suffered. Of course, having his partner kidnapped and still currently missing in action didn't help.

Jules.

Damn it! How could I have been so stupid! So emotional! And now not only was Juliet being held God knows where by some crazy psycho bothers but Gus was lying in a hospital bed, alive but... still. It was all my fault he got shot in the first place. If I hadn't stepped forward, if I hadn't let my emotions get the better of me.

The sound of footsteps coming down the quiet hall brought me out of my silent thoughts. A nurse, dressed in soft blue scrubs, poked her head into the room, entering once she noticed I was awake. She smiled softly at me.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to leave for a while Mr. Spencer," she whispered. "I have to change Mr. Guster's bandages and the doctor is going to come in and check him over. There is a cafeteria on the first floor if you want something to eat. If you would please, wake your detective friend as well."

I nodded softly. I sat up, stretching. Standing, I moved quietly over to Lassiter's slumped form. How he could sleep in the small, uncomfortable looking chair was beyond me. His suit was disheveled, his tie undone and hanging loosely around his neck. His hair wasn't up to its usual, cake mold perfectness. Hairs strayed outward slightly, giving Lassiter the look of bristly walking through a breeze. Soft fuzz had begun to form on his chin, causing myself to swipe a hand past my own stubble. Hell, I probably looked like shit too.

"Lassiter," I whispered. There was no answer. "Lassie." Again, Lassiter didn't move.

I leaned forward toward Lassiter's ear. "Fire!!" I suddenly shouted at the top of my lungs. Lassiter jerked awake, jumping out of his seat.

"Wha... what's going on?" Lassiter mumbled bewilderedly.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty. Glad for you to join us," I said. "Nurse said we got to go."

"Go?"

"Yes, LassieLassie. Go."

Lassiter straightened his tie, running his hand over his hair to return it to its usual cake mold perfection. Wish I could do that. I motioned for Lassiter to follow me out and we stepped into the hallway.

"How's he doing?" Lassiter asked, looking back through the glass window at Gus' form. The nurse moved around to the side of the bed, holding papers and jotting down readings from the numerous machines situated around Gus.

I shrugged. "The same. He'll be fine now. The surgery last night was successful. He just... hasn't woken up yet. When I talked to the doctor last night, he said it might be a while. He... he went through a lot."

Lassiter reached out, clapping his hand to my shoulder and leaving it there. After a slight moment, he suddenly realized our closeness and quickly, awkwardly pulled back. "Any news from the Chief?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not since I talked to her last night. And no news from Jules or the kidnappers. I haven't heard from her this morning. Lassiter, you know there is only one way to find them. And we've wasted enough time as it is. We have to start now."

Lassiter surprised me by shaking his head. "You stay here with Gus. I'll head back to the station and start searching. I'll call you once we find them."

"No Lassiter, I'm coming with you. You'll need my psychic - "

But Lassiter cut me off. "Oh Spencer get over yourself! You are not psychic and we both know that! I can handle this. You are a citizen, start acting like one!" Lassiter shouted angrily.

And for once, I found myself truly angry with the detective. "You will never find Juliet in time without me Carlton! Gus is safe now, he'll be fine! But Juliet is still in danger! We don't know where the hell she or what the hell they'll do to her. I'm helping you save her. I will not abandon her!"

Lassiter and I stood there in fury, glaring at each other. Lassiter was about to go off again, his face turning a pulsing purple with anger and his whole body shaking.

"Children!"

Lassiter and I turned to look down the hospital hallway. Strutting toward us was Chief Vick, her face set in an enraged look. Her eyes were glaring down at us. Few times had I ever seen that look. Despite any anger I had, I was already ready to get the hell out of there.

Too late.

"Stop fighting this instant! Detective Lassiter I'm very disappointed in you!"

"Chief I - " Lassiter began.

But the Chief simply shot him a glance. Lassiter stopped talking immediately. "Don't you dare interrupt me. Now detective get your ass back to the station and get to work. As I understand it, Mr. Guster will be fine now and we still have a detective missing." The chief turned to me. "Mr. Spencer, I understand how you want to help. And honestly we need everyone on this case. Go with Detective Lassiter. I don't want any more fighting! You two will work together and stick together until Juliet is safe and sound!"

Lassiter froze. "What, exactly, do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, stay together. Work together. Find Juliet."

I couldn't help but grin. "You hear that Lassie, you and I get to be partners!"

* * *

"Stop fidgeting Lassiter!" I chuckled at the wiggling detective.

"I can't help it Spencer. This is just so awkward..." Lassiter replied.

"Pish-posh. This here is authentic psychic informational gathering... aura detector clothes."

Lassiter glanced down at himself and the new clothes I had provided. He was dressed in bright, lime colored skinny pants that clung tightly to his calves. A flamboyant yellow suit top covered his chest, a flap of fabric creating ruffles around the neck and sleeves. A flashing spike choker necklace (one that I had received specially when I worked at the twenty-four seven fireworks making and selling booth down in New Mexico) was currently wrapped thickly around his muscular neck, flashing beautifully I might add. Unfortunately Lassiter had completely rejected the four inch silver platform shoes I had provided, so he stood there in front of me in his usual police regulated black dress shoes.

"And how in God's name is this outfit supposed to help us find Juliet?" Lassiter asked angrily. We were situated in Chief Vick's office, her thick blinds shut tightly to keep prying eyes away. And to keep Lassiter sane in his new outfit. He plopped down into the Chief's nearby chair in a huff.

I laughed at Lassiter's ridiculousness. "It will help me channel Juliet's aura. While you wear these clothes, tell me about the robbers. Everything you know about them. I will get a special vibe from Juliet's captured aura if anything you mention has to do with her present location."

"I still don't understand how this costume - "

But I cut Lassiter off. "Stop Lassiter. It's just like faeries! You have to believe. If you don't, they die. If you don't believe in me, I'll never be able to find her. Now stand up and clap your hands as Juliet's life depends on it!"

With a disgruntled moan, Lassiter stood from the Chief's chair. He slowly clapped his hands, rolling his eyes as he did so. "I believe... I believe..."

I laughed softly to myself. "No Lassiter, you really have to put some soul into it!"

Lassiter rolled his eyes again. He paused. Suddenly he did a weird spasm of a clap - his eyes scrunched up and mouth agape, his hands quickly slapping themselves. It only took a second before he was done, and before I was laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Lassiter shouted back at me, his face blushing a deep red. "Do you want to hear about the robbers or not?"

I nodded my head, unable to speak as I was doubled over with laughter.

Lassiter waited until I could keep control of myself before continuing. "Now we're not sure, but we believe that the brothers lived with their mom."

"All three of them? They all must be like, what, in their thirties?"

Lassiter shrugged. "They all have her address on their driver licenses. A squad car has been sent out and has been watching the house, but the two brothers have not gone there. In fact, no one has even come in or gone out of the house. But they have been able to ID an old woman in the house as the mom. I don't think she will be able to help us with anything."

"Ah, but there's where you are wrong my tall, lanky friend. A sparkle of Jules' blue aura has just struck me and - "

"Juliet's aura is blue? I'd think it was more of a pink or a purple..."

I stared blankly at the detective. "You've been her partner for how long? Of course it wouldn't be pink or purple; she's not some goddamn Barbie doll."

"Oh... well I guess I just never really thought of her as a 'blue' type of person."

"Just wait till she wears blue again. It really makes her eyes stand out."

"Ahh... so what color is my aura?" Lassiter asked as he raised his hands to his face, as if trying to see some invisible mass surrounding it.

"Brown," I answered promptly. "A brown suit always looks good on you Lassiter. It brings out your blue eyes too."

"Really? Well I like brown. You see, I have this one real nice brown suit and... "

I rolled my eyes. He was, or could be I guess I should say, a good detective, a good cop. But boy could he be sidetracked easily. Of course, if Gus were here he would probably point out how I wasn't one to talk.

"Lassiter! Focus. Juliet, kidnapped, remember?" I asked sharply. The detective stopped his rambling that had somehow reached mud wrestling. Of course, a subject I loved and would want to hear, but sometime when Juliet was not being held hostage or when Gus was not stashed away in a hospital bed.

"Now, as I was saying," I continued. "Juliet's aura sparked me just then. Sure the woman may be old, and may not have spoken nor seen her sons, but a soul, a spirit, a true person, never forgets. Not even the smallest of details. My third eye, I call him Jose, can see, read this poor old woman's mind. She'll lead us to Juliet." And although it all really was a big yummy stack of bologna, I was sure of what I could do. My 'powers,' my Shawn Vision, call it what you will, it would find Juliet.

I turned, leaving the flabergastedly dressed Lassiter standing in Chief Vick's office. I headed down the hallway but not before I heard the Chief entering her office. The office I might have borrowed without telling her we'd be in there.

"Detective!" she scowled as she so often did.

I laughed to myself as Lassiter began to spew reasons as to why he was dressed like a moron, and in her office no less. But the Chief wouldn't hear any of it.

"Out!"

* * *

"So this is it?" I asked. I peered out the window of Lassiter's detective car at the small, worn down house. Hell, it didn't even look like a house. It was a small run down outhouse like building, with shingles missing and bricks falling from its siding.

"This is it," Detective Lassiter replied. "This is the house listed for the mother."

I eyed the decrepit plants that covered the lawn and that had eaten up the porch steps. Under normal circumstances, there was no way I would go into a house like that. But the thought of Juliet came into my mind and I tried to focus.

"All right, let's do this." I opened the maroon car's passenger door and got out, Lassiter following suit.

Once we scaled the steps, I paused at the door, my hand raised to knock. "Lassiter, what exactly are you doing?"

The detective stood next to me, his gun drawn and in front of him, his body poised to shoot.

"I'm ready, go ahead and knock."

"Put that gun away!" I groaned. "This isn't an attack!"

"The robbers might be inside! Their mother might be an accomplice!" the detective argued.

I rolled my eyes. The robbers were stupid sure, but not that stupid. Besides, there had been no sign of any car or any footprints in the grass, it had been standing tall and proud in its overgrowth. Besides, Lassiter himself had said the house was being watched and no one had been there. "They're not here," I said as I reached out, lowering the detective's gun. "Trust me."

After a slight pause, the detective holstered his gun, straightening up and fixing his tie. "Okay, knock."

"Goodness..." I murmured, and I rapped my knuckles against the old wooden door.

Some shuffling came from inside. A soft, elderly voice came with the noise. "Coming..."

Another moment of shuffling and the door opened. A small, very fragile woman stood in the doorway. She was severely hunched over, a cane clutched tightly in her wrinkled, weathered hands. She wore a tattered blue dress, a worn, fading pink shawl thrown about her shoulders. Her hair had been long ago thrown into a messy bun, and it looked as if it hadn't been touched since. Neither make up nor jewelry touched her presence. But bright green eyes watched me and the detective, taking us in. It didn't take my Shawn Vision to know she wasn't well cared for.

"Hello there, can I help you dears?" the woman asked in a soft voice.

I smiled. "Hopefully. My name is Shawn Spencer; I am the Head Psychic at the Santa Barbara Police Department. This is Head Detective Crispy Flapjack, but you can call him Lizard Lassiter, we all do. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions."

"Oh of course dearie. Please, come in." The woman turned and moved back into the darkness of the house, leaving the door open for us to follow. Lassiter elbowed me roughly in the ribs before heading in. After doubling over in pain from the attack of Lassiter's unusually sharp elbows, I closed the door behind me and entered the household.

The house looked even smaller and uncared for on the inside. Knickknacks and collectibles cluttered everything, only leaving space for a couch and a single rocking chair. The hard wooden floors were covered with dust, statues and potted plants littered the sides, leaving just enough room to walk through. Thick, heavy curtains hung from the windows and probably contained enough dust to give a whole classroom asthma from a single breath. Picture frames of a younger woman and a young man covered the walls. Bookshelves were packed with more collectibles and few mildewed books. A small fireplace sat in the corner, the mantle hidden behind a large assortment of items. A huge portrait of the young woman and man was nestled above the fireplace.

I learned a lot about the woman from her house, like the fact that in her youth she was an avid swing dancer and had at one point been the bowling champion of Peru. She had married young, her high school sweetheart, by the looks of the pictures. But her husband had died an early death and it had pained her so. Maybe that was what had divided her and her sons, as it was obvious they hadn't been in touch for years. Not a single picture of the sons was present, only pictures of a woman's past life.

Damn, there may not be any clues to Jules here after all, I thought.

The woman wandered into her rocking chair and offered us the small couch. Lassiter and I promptly sat.

"Now boys," the woman began, "what can I help you with today?"

"When was the last time you spoke to your sons?" Mr. Blunt Lassiter quickly asked. No beating about the bush with that guy.

The old woman's face contorted into a sad smile. "I'm sorry. I haven't spoken to my sons in oh, twenty years now. At least. We had a... falling out. I'm sorry."

Lassiter sighed with defeat and rose to his feet. "Well then, I'm sorry for disturbing you ma'am."

Come on, come on! I thought. There has to be something, something! Any clue at all!

And there it was. Sitting on the mantle nestled next to a glass opossum statue and an upside down miniature scarecrow. Sitting there was a small twig, three baby blue ribbons tied around it. The sight of the twig brought a memory from my own childhood to mind. A memory of Gus and I, a young boys, building a fort (which eventually almost crushed us to death because I had refused to use actual nails and tried to build it 'native American' style which led to Gus and I in the hospital for a night. But that was a whole _other_ story).

"Wait! Oh, wait!" I quickly snapped as the woman stood from her chair. "I'm sensing something. Oh yes, it's something! Something... woody, something mossy... A fork? A fart? No, a fort! Did your sons ever build a fort?"

"Well sort of," the woman explained. "My husband, bless his soul," her hands quickly moved to make a cross in the air, "built the boys their own little cabin in the backwoods. They used to play there all the time; they even buried their dog there when he died. It was perfect for them to be alone and play; there are no other houses or anything around it. It's completely isolated."

Cha-ching! I jumped from my seat. We found them! We found Juliet!

"Please, where was this cabin?"

The woman turned and pointed out a small, nearby window. Out the window were thick woods that spread out beyond the house. "About a mile straight back from here. This house is the closest one to it."

"Spencer!" Lassiter shouted, already sprinting out the door. "Let's go!" His gun was already out as he began running across the backyard, dashing toward the forest. Quickly, I grabbed the woman's old hands.

"Thank you," I murmured to her softly. "Thank you so much. Your husband sends his love." Tears were forming on her eyelashes as I dashed out the door.

Juliet, we're coming! Please, just wait a little longer.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
I'm so sorry about the long wait everyone! I had so much trouble with this chapter. It took me forever to decide what all I wanted to happen and to get it all out on paper. Hopefully, as I have most of the next chapter completed, it should be updated again soon. This series only has four chapters, so we're halfway! And I did get another story idea from writing this one, so maybe there will be another Psych fanfic in the future!

Just a few updates or notes. My profile I update much more than I do my stories, so please keep tabs. There is also a poll there I'd like everyone to check out. There are more specific updates about myself and upcoming chapters/stories. So please check it out.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was a long one. 7 typed pages. Not bad huh? Anyways, I will try and get the next one out sooner. Thank you for reading and (hopefully) reviewing!

Adios!


End file.
